garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield Gets Real
Garfield Gets Real is an animated movie released in November 2007. It is directed by Mark A.Z. Dippé and writen by Jim Davis. It was released November 20, 2007 on DVD, and was the first CGI-Animated film without live-action. Plot The film opens with the Cartoon World popping up on morning. Then, Garfield wakes up in his bedroom, but the sunshine is really bothering him. Meanwhile, Jon is cooking up bacon, eggs, and toast while he wakes up Garfield. When Garfield wakes up under the boards of his bedroom, everything is smashed and damaged quickly. Then, Garfield complains about Monday, and accidentally spills a large amount of ketchup all over his and Odie's food, replying with ``I could just cry''. Then, Jon drives the car, and picks'' up Arlene and Nermal. Nermal teases on Garfield about how he hates Mondays, and go to the Cafeteria, where the characters Billy Bear, Randy Rabbit, Wally the inventor, Bonita, Zelda the catering chef, and Dagwood are seen. Wally introduces to Garfield that he invented an accordian-like invention that has a mechanic armto steal Bonita's cookies while she is not looking. Later, Charles, the director of the comics, asks for Garfield and Odie for the Garfield comic strip for today. And Nermal is not in the strip, making him angry and immature. Then, Garfield asks that if Jon can do his lines, but Charles refuses to, and is easily annoyed with Garfield's obnoxious laziness, and they shoot on three panels(where it is about Garfield explaining a message with Odie). Then, Odie is trying ot hide his bone from the Prop Boy, who is the director of the Prop Department for the Comics, and Garfield insists that he hides it because that's what a smart dog does. After the strips of Billy Bear Woods, Life Stinks, and Blondie are done, Eli prints down the comics, and we first see a young girl and her father reading the comics. Meanwhile, Odie is still trying to hide his prop bone, while Garfield still daydreams about hotdogs and complaining that he is tired of doing the comic strip all the time. Odie accidentally finds a patch in the comic screen, and hides the bone there, which is located on a paperbox next to a hot dog vendor. The alarm goes off, and Eli opens the curtains, revealing that Odie has found the patch in the screen, which can take you to the Real World with no way out, which gives Garfield the perfect opportunity to get out of the Comic World and into the Real World because he believes that is the change he really needs. Eli and Garfield's friends worry that without Garfield, the comic strip will be cancelled, and Eli claims that the screen's patch seperates the comic world from the real world. The Comic World is pressurized like an airplane, and cartoon characters will no longer be fictional after they enter the patch. Odie, who is trying to get his prop bone back accidentally sucks into the Patch in the Screen, and he becomes a real dog as well. Garfield finds a trash-can inhabited cat named Shecky. Shecky is a fan of the Garfield comic strip, and he knows about the characters, but doesn't believe they're from the Cartoon World. And soon, a group of bloodthirsty chiuauauas chase after Odie's bone, which they're all tied to an obese woman. Garfield outsmarts the chiuauauas by going under a tree hole in a stump that the obese woman and the dogs' owner gets stuck in. Shecky introduces his friends to Garfield and Odie, who are Waldo, a loyal dog, and Shelia, a vain and unkind kitten. Arlene gets jealous when Shelia takes a love interest at Garfield. Shecky explains that they perform a show, and people throw dinner at them for food. He sings an annoying song that makes an angry apartment throw cheeseburgers, hot dogs, tuna, sardine, and junk at them. Garfield gets no luck, because he is not professional at performing(similar to the comic strip). Then, Garfield realizes Shelia is a dark-sided cat, and she scares Garfield. Shecky, Odie, and Garfield spend the night at a broken and dirty bankrupt hotel called the Muncie hotel, which reveals that Garfield and Odie have sucked into Muncie, Indiana in USA. At morning, Garfield reads a newspaper (and defeats the freed chiuauauas again), but he reads that the newspaper has now cancelled his comic strip because he was not there to be in the comics, and now, all his friends could all be out of a job. But he reads that they're having a replacement contest for Garfield, and hurry to the Daily Indiana Chronicle Newspapers. These are the first four contestants that have lame but very lacklusting ideas for replacing the comic strip: #1) A geeky nerd has an idea for a dot named Dicky Dot, who is quite humoresque. This idea is quickly denied. #2) A man with a broom in a suit which is an idea for Siamese Twins, but is considered funny....in a sad sort of way. #3) A flower girl who keeps singing and singing, throwing flower petals everywhere, but is denied as well. #4) A obese monster-film loving fat man who has an idea for a Grim Reaper that takes dead people away. Garfield and Odie comes to the place and try to prove to the people that they are really themselves, but they are denied. Then a guy named Mike comes up a new comic strips with two muscular characters called Hale and Hardy. The people accepted it, but Garfield tells them not to do it and says that is them. Sid says that Garfield was the best comic strip they ever had, and gives him another chance. He says that if Garfield and Odie doesn't make it back to the comic strip, then Hale and Hardy will replace them. Garfield and Odie tries all they can to get back into the comic world, but they failed. Hale and Hardy tie Garfield, Odie, and Shecky up in a flame-burning hotel, but Wally, Jon, and Billy Bear quickly come in after a sequence of barely being able to rescue them in time after inventing the Bonitanator, a machine that puts anything to the Real World, once it is attached to the Warping Tunnel Patch to the world. After escaping by dropping down on a lamp-ceiling structure, they crash out of the hotel and suck into the Bonitanator, with Garfield and Odie returning back to their home. Arlene kisses Garfield, and he proved her true love to him. Garfield realizes that what is important is he exists in reality by with his heart. The ending is everybody celebrates in a party, Zelda becomes much more younger, and chiuauas pop out of the Bonitanator into the Cartoon World. End. Goofs *When Jon says Hot! Hot! Hot! three times while taking out a microwave oatmeal, his lips don't match what he's saying. *In the same scene, Jon tosses three plates into the air. If you freeze frame the scene, you'll notice the last one intersects with the camera. *When Garfield wakes up, they keep discussing it's Monday. But when the newspaper goes to print, it says that it is Thursday. *When Garfield is talking to Wally, the background has Zelda cooking Kat-Kreal Stew. In the next shot, she's serving sandwiches. *In the real world, Odie's bone is being chased by chiuauauas, and after the lamp-post shot, they land flat on the ground near Odie. The computer had very poor animation performance to clear the clay off of the chiuauauas after they arise from the land and chase after Odie. There are still brown puddles (made of clay), that are on the ground. *In the fire scene, Jon tries to catch Garfield from the chandelier at the main staircase. When Jon reaches out to grab Garfield, there is no rail on the stairs. It comes back in the very next shot & disappears again after Garfield says "Need a lift?" *In the fire scene, after Garfield says "Need a lift?" You can see Wally in the corner smiling. But he's in a fire. He wouldn't have been smiling in a dangerous situation. Probably an animation screw-up. *Whenever the fire scene is going in slow motion, the fire in the background is not in slow motion. *When Garfield and Odie are on a fence trying to "leap" into the comic world, Odie's bone disappears in the close up shot and does not come back throughout that scene. Trivia *At Garfield's bedroom, we see a picture of the June 8, 2003 comic strip that is smashed by the lamp. *The book In Dog Years I'd Be Dead is seen in the Daily Newspaper Chronicle. *In the comic strip, Garfield sleeps on the table or floor in his bed-box. In this film he has his own bedroom. *Odie talks more English than in the comic strip, such as My Bone!, I Don't Know, and Right. *This is the first CGI-fully animated film of Garfield, and the first film to be released to DVD instead of threatical. *Hale and Hardy's names are based on the phrase ``Hale and hearty''.'' *Liz Wilson and Pooky do not appear in the film, despite being in the first two live-action films. *Lasagna and pizza has never been mentioned in this film. *The glasses Ashley wears are the same style of Simon's glasses from Alvin and the Chipmunks, but they're pink and not blue or black. *Grimmy from 'Mother Goose and Grimm' has a cameo in this film. Dagwood from 'Blondie' also has a cameo in the film. Category:Films